


Sloppy Seconds

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Uncanny X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Victor realizes that bashing Logan's brains in once a year isn't working so he tries a different approach.





	1. With Friends Like You . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some Sabervine!

Logan raised his hand for the bartender to pour him another boilermaker, his hand shooting out to catch the stein when it slid across the plank and his money was swiftly scooped up. He smirked and was just lifting the glass to his lips when someone sat next to him and chuckled,

“Drinkin' quite a lot? What happened, cowboy, someone break yer heart?”

Logan growled and put the glass back down none-too-gently on the bar, gritting his teeth irritably, “Can't a guy get a single _fucking_ moment on his own?”

“Not when it's you.” Another chuckle that grated on his nerves, “What's got ya drownin' in booze this time?”

Logan turned on the stool and grabbed the lapel of Victor Creed's long leather jacket, “Listen, Creed, I'm tired an' don't wanna do this with ya, so either hit me or shove off.”

Victor regarded the fist holding his jacket and tilted his head back, “This coat costs more'n yer entire outfit, runt, _let go_.”

Logan blinked and was stunned enough that he did let go. Victor gestured to the stool,

“Sit down b'fore yer drink gets warm.”

Logan narrowed his eyes and sat down, giving Victor a look-over, “ . . . If yer so worried 'bout the coat, why'd ya wear it ta bother me?”

“Maybe I got no intentions o' startin' sumthin' with ya.” Victor shrugged, “Drink yer beer, Logan.”

Logan slowly took a long swallow of his drink as Victor waved the bartender over and ordered a bottle of vodka, popping the cap and taking a healthy pull from the bottle before putting it down gasping out a breath, wiping his hand across his mouth. Logan snorted,

“What do ya want, Creed?”

“Nuthin'.”

“Bullshit.”

“Watch yer fuckin' mouth, runt.” Victor muttered, smirking, “'m serious, we just happen ta be in the same place at the same time.”

“Again, _bullshit_ , we never just bump into each other, ya always seek me out.” Logan growled but he resigned himself to drinking.

If there was one thing Sabretooth loved, it was a captive audience . . . well, that and the sound of his own voice, if you give him a long enough pause, he'll fill it. Logan waited to the count of ten and sure enough, Victor cleared his throat and turned slightly on his stool after drinking from the bottle again,

“So, what'd ya do this time ta get yer precious professor ta kick ya out?”

Logan cocked an eyebrow and grunted, “He didn't kick me out, I needed a break.”

“Needed a break? From what? Bein' a superhero?” Victor snorted, smirking to himself over the rim of the bottle.

“From the city. The school. People.” Logan muttered.

Victor was quiet for a spell then he nodded, “I can understand that.”

Logan didn't comment, if there was one thing he and Victor agreed on without having to say it was how much they hated cities. Crowds, too many smells and sounds, it was the worst place for someone with heightened senses like theirs, reasons why Logan took off for the woods every so often.

Victor cleared his throat and regarded Logan, “Where ya stayin'?”

“None'a yer business, blondie.” Logan muttered, finishing off his drink and already ordering another.

Victor narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer, “Yer sleepin' in yer truck, aren't'cha?”

Logan clenched his jaw, “An' if I am?”

“Why don'cha come join me in my hotel room? Hm?” Victor grinned, showing off his long fangs.

Logan blinked, downed his drink, paid his tab and stood up to leave only for Victor to grab his arm,

“Eh, 'm serious.”

Logan shook his head and snarled, tugging his arm loose, “Fuck off, Creed, 'm not interested.”

Victor stood up too, towering over Wolverine, “Why ya gotta be like that, huh? Here I am, offerin' hospitality an' ya throw it back at me.”

“I know yer games, 'Tooth, I ain't gonna fall for 'em. Back off if yer not gonna start somethin'.” Logan snapped, pushing past the big blonde when he noticed the barkeep starting to look nervous.

Logan made it outside to the dark street before Victor tried again, coming up behind Logan as he pulled a cigar out,

“Whatssamatter, Logan? Ya 'fraid ya might like bein' in my comp'ny?” Victor sniggered, taking a cigarette out and offering his lighter when Logan's failed to generate a spark.

Logan begrudgingly took the lighter, “If there's one thing I can be absolutely sure'a, Creed, it's that I would _never_ enjoy yer company.”

Victor and he smoked for a bit, both watching the coils of smoke trail up into the void, Victor reached up and flicked his long ponytail back over his shoulder,

“Know what I hate most about the city?”

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes, taking a long drag on his cigar, “What?”

“Not bein' able ta see the stars. 's disorientating.” Victor murmured, staring up at cloudy, strangely orange sky.

Logan looked up too, furrowing his brow, “yeah . . . “

“Yanno, ya could just leave 'em an' they'd probably never come fer ya.”

Logan blinked and turned fully to glare up at Victor, “What're ya on about?”

“Yer lil X-pals.” Victor muttered, “Ya keep crawlin' back ta them an' they keep stompin' all over ya an' usin' ya. How man times has ol' Chrome-Dome promised ta help ya recover yer memories an' done nuthin'? How many times are ya gonna let people use ya b'fore ya get wise?”

Logan took his cigar out of his mouth and grit his teeth, “Shut up, ya don't a damn thing about 'em!”

“Sure I don't,” Victor laughed, flicking the cigarette butt into the gutter, sliding his hands in his pockets, “It's always the same, ya get yer heart all tangled up in some cause an' then it shits ya out after it's gotten all it needs from ya. Same fer the military, Department H, Alpha Flight, Weapon X, an' the X-men will be the exact same thing. Why don' ya just give up?”

“Because 'm a good person an' I want ta do somethin' fer this world!” Logan shouted, throwing his cigar aside angrily.

Victor watched him with a blank expression then he smirked, “Ya so sure 'bout that, sugarplum? Cuz the Logan I remember didn' give a toss fer this world an'-”

“Whoever ya think I am is gone, Creed! Get that through yer thick skull!” Logan shouted and turned toward the parking where his truck waited for him.

He snarled when he heard the scuff of boots on sidewalk as Victor followed him,

“Creed, I'm gonna say it one more time before I slug ya, _get lost_!”

Logan turned around only to be slammed into his truck by the front of his shirt, Victor's eyes were narrowed and he leaned real close,

“Yer right, yer not the guy I remember. Why do ya think I keep showin' up on the one day o' the year that has any meanin' ta ya anymore? Keep bashin' yer head in hopin' it jogs ya? Cuz I want that man back. In a _real_ bad way, Logan, an' 'm gonna get him back if it takes 'nother hundred years. I'll keep comin' back an' I'll keep makin' sure that _nuthin'_ gets between us ever 'gain!”

Logan blinked and shoved at Victor, “Yer insane!”

Victor snorted, “Probably. Don't change much though.”

“Why do ya care so flamin' much? If I'm never gonna remember ya or anythin' then what's the point?”

Victor's lip curled back and Logan heard his teeth grinding against each other, “'m not givin' up on ya just yet, won't an' can't.”

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Logan sneered, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to hear this. How could he not when he'd been chasing answers for so long and Creed always dropped hints that he knew everything?

Victor blinked and let Logan go, stepped back, he looked around and breathed out heavily through his nose, “ . . . cuz I remember. All o' it. I remember who ya were an' who I was an' 'm not lettin' ya go just yet, Jimmy.”

Logan blinked, Victor called him that sometimes when his annual beating came around, it was Logan's name according to the few scraps of paperwork he had managed to scrape up, James Howlett, but the name didn't make him feel anything or spur any memories so he didn't use it for himself,

“If ya want me to remember, why don't ya ever _tell_ me anything?” Logan snapped, shaking his head, “Showin' up every year ta whip the tar outta me isn't doin' either of us favors!”

Victor blinked, rubbing the back of his neck, “Worked last time . . . “

“'Last time'?”

“Yeh, ya lost control an' I was sent out ta bring ya home . . . beat the snot outta ya an' it knocked yer senses back in place so . . . “ Victor shrugged, “Fig'red this was the best way ta go 'bout it.”

Logan blinked, looking at Victor completely unamused, “Ya serious?”

“Yeh.”

Victor fell back a few steps when Logan punched him, his teeth clicking together hard and he snarled,

“Hey!”

Logan growled, “Ya flamin' idiot! If it didn' work the _first time_ why the hell wouldja think it'd work now?”

“Cuz I don' got a lot o' options, shithead!” Victor shouted, “I ain't a psychic an' I ain't a doctor! I know how ta hit an' that's all I fuckin' got!” Victor wiped at his mouth and glared at Logan, “Can' fault a guy fer tryin'!”

“Yeah I fuckin' can!” Logan snapped back, reaching into his pocket for his keys, “Ya come in an' fuck my life up, threaten my friends an' any chance I got at a partner an-”

He stopped and slowly looked at Victor, there was a beat of silence and he crossed his arms,

“Yer jealous.”

Victor scoffed, tilting his head to the side, “Jealous? O' what?”

“Yer jealous o' me. Always have been,” Logan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Jealous that I got friends, that I _occasionally_ have a relationship, fuck, ya even get jealous when other people try ta _kill me_!”

Victor narrowed his eyes, “I left Mariko alone.”

Logan opened his mouth then closed it, his eyebrows furrowing, yeah, actually Victor hadn't touched her once, even when Logan had spent all that time in Madripoor, Victor'd stayed clear of her. Victor had a penchant for snatching up Logan's girlfriends or love-interests and hell, he'd even messed with Jubilee before to get to Logan, but no, he'd never gone after Mariko Yashida and for once hadn't been the cause of someone he cared about dying.

“ . . . why was that?”

“Cuz she loved ya.” Victor said simply.

Logan laughed harshly, “Ya've killed an' hurt lots o' people I-”

“It wasn't that _you_ loved her, dipshit,” Victor interrupted, “It's that _she loved you_.”

The shorter mutant blinked, “Explain.”

Victor rolled his eyes, “What diff'rence does it make? 'm resigned ta the idea that ya'll never remember if I just _tell_ ya stuff. Never worked b'fore so 'm not gonna do that.”

He turned to leave but Logan grabbed his arm, “Oh no ya don't! Ya can't just say somthin' like that an' then walk away!”

Victor tsked, “I'm gettin' my bike, idjit, unless yer gonna be so kind as ta drive me back here after ya get what ya want outta me?”

Logan let go and sighed, “Fine, where are we goin'?”

“Back ta my hotel room.”

“Could ya make sound this less like a rendezvous?” Logan muttered.

“Ya hopin' fer somthin'?”

“Are _you_?” Victor cocked an eyebrow.

Logan scowled, “No.”

Victor rode up a second later on his motorcycle making Logan snort out a laugh and Victor scowled, Logan leaned out his truck window,

“Big 'nough fer ya?”

“Shut it, shrimp!” Victor snapped, “I like it cuz it can handle my size, fucker, 'm six-six and almost four hundred pounds!”

He revved the bike and roared up the street with Logan gunning the engine so he wouldn't lose the blonde.

* * *

They pulled up to a rather nice hotel for the area, Victor parked in the underground garage and Logan pulled up next to him, glancing around,

“ . . . so ya gonna tell me why yer out this way anyhow?”

“I told ya, it's a coincidence.” Victor shrugged.

“ . . . yer so full o' it.” Logan muttered as they made their way to an elevator and up to the top floor where the doors opened on a penthouse, “How the hell do ya afford all this flamin' stuff?”

“I got money an' I remember where I put it all.” Victor muttered, he wandered over to the minibar, “Thirsty or did ya have enough of the pig-swill that passed fer alcohol at that dive ya were holed up in?”

“Pour me a double whiskey,” Logan muttered, “An' ya better start spillin' the info, Creed.”

Victor slid a tumbler across the bar to Logan as the shorter man sat at the bar, “What do ya wanna know?”

“Why did it matter that Mariko loved me?”

“That's all o' it, really.” Victor shrugged, “She really, truly loved ya enough ta know what was best fer both o' ya even when it hurt. Besides, last time I put my nose in yer love affairs, it bit me in the ass an' tore us further apart.”

“Further apart? Ya make it sound like we were friends'r sumthin'.” Logan mumbled around the rim of his glass only to put it down and stare at Victor when the big blonde only looked away, “What?”

“C'mon, Logan, if I really wanted ya dead, I'd lop yer head off an' call it a day. Had ample opportunity.” Victor muttered and came around to sit next to Logan, glaring into his own glass of clear liquor, “I don' wanna kill ya.”

“So what else should I know?”

“Not sure.” Victor threw the drink back and cleared his throat, “Besides, 'm not sure what I should even tell ya or how much good it'll do ya, or me fer that matter.”

“Why? Shouldn't I know the truth?” Logan demanded, putting his glass aside.

Victor stared at his clawed hands, he was quiet for a while then he shook his head slowly, “How ya gonna know 'm tellin' the truth?“ He slowly looked at Logan, his amber eyes heavy-lidded and a little bloodshot.

Logan sighed and shrugged, “I don't. An' I surely don't trust ya as far as I can spit.”

“Right.”

They sat quietly drinking for a few minutes then Logan looked at Victor,

“So now what?”

“Now what, what?” Victor muttered.

“What is it ya wanted ta tell me?”

“Gimme a second, alright? I missed this a helluva lot.” Victor gestured between them and poured himself another drink.

Logan stared at him for a while and sighed, “So 'm ta believe that you an' me had some kind o' friendship after all this time?”

“More'n that, ta be honest.”

Logan spewed his mouthful of alcohol and glared at Victor, “Fuck's that supposed ta mean?”

Victor shook his head, “Doesn't matter, ya won' remember an' 'm not 'bout ta sit around an' try ta convince ya o' anythin'."

“Ya better start explainin' _sumthin'_!” Logan snapped.

Victor shook his head again, scowling, “Look, as it stands, the less ya think 'bout us-”

“What do ya mean 'us', Creed?” Logan stood up, his hands clenching at his sides.

Victor didn't answer right away so Logan grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him, almost ripping the sleeve of Creed's jacket,

“Watch it, runt!”

“Fuck yer fancy jacket, Creed and tell me what the fuck yer ramblin' about!” Logan shouted.

“We had a thing, alright?” Victor shoved Logan back.

Logan rolled his flannel's sleeves up, “A 'thing'?” Looks like Victor was gonna get a fight whether he wanted one or not.

Victor nodded, standing up, “Yeah, _a thing_ , you an' me. Together.”

Logan stopped and glared at Victor, “Yer just _tryin_ ' ta goad me inta a fight now!”

“'m tellin' the truth!” Victor shouted, “Why d'ya think 've been tryin' so fuckin' hard ta jog yer memory? Or why I get so pissed off at ya fer havin' flings that don' mean a fuckin' thing the next day ta them? That's why I left Mariko alone! She wanted ta marry ya an' ya were genuinely happy fer once! I wanted ya ta be happy!”

Victor turned and chucked his glass at the wall, roaring in sheer frustration as Logan watched slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Then, as if this was possible, his jaw dropped further when Victor slid to the floor against the bar, breathing heavily and his head in his hands,

“'m so fuckin' sick'a pining away fer sumthin' an' _someone_ 'm never gettin' back . . . I just . . . I _miss_ ya, Jimmy.”

Logan blinked in confusion as Victor curled in on himself, hugging his knees and burying his face in them, the shorter mutant shook his head and turned for the door,

“I . . . I gotta think about this.”

Victor didn't answer and that made Logan pause at the doorway, half expecting Victor to either attack him or say something but the big blonde just sat there miserably shaking. Logan's hand hovered over the doorknob, a lot of conflicting thoughts ran rampant in his mind then he licked his lips and groaned, moving back to the bar and sitting next to Creed, resting his arms on his own knees,

“So either I was a really bad guy an' that's why we gelled or ya were once a semi-decent person.”

Victor laughed bitterly, “Neither. We just hated the same shit.”

“Which was what?”

“Everythin'.”

They looked at each for a minute then Logan laughed, shaking his head,

“Sounds 'bout right . . . “

Victor put his chin down on his crossed arms and sighed, “I don' expect ya ta b'lieve me . . . 'm not stupid enough ta think things'll just fall back in place if or when ya remember but I'd rather die tryin' then ever let it go.”

“So . . . yer not gonna let up on this, are ya?”

Victor shrugged, “Already said what needed ta be said, ball's in yer court.”

“Alright . . . alright so if I were ta say that I'll hear ya out an' believe yer tellin' me the truth, what would ya do?” Logan looked sideways at Victor uneasily.

Victor shrugged, “Dunno. Don' really got much ta offer ya beyond the truth.”

* * *

Logan downed the last of the whiskey, well, the last of the five bottles there had been, while Victor was chugging massive amounts of vodka and what they were pretty sure was tequila but that required them to read the label to be sure and they didn't care enough. They were, in a word, drunk, laughing uproariously at nothing in particular and occasionally breaking into fighting, but it lacked their usual venom, now it was almost _playful_.

Their clothes were shredded with bloody tracks where they'd clawed each other and Logan was sporting several rapidly-healing bites on his throat and Victor was regrowing an ear, the blonde's jacket was in pieces all over the place but he wasn't even mad about it. They were sprawled out on the floor, Logan stretched over Victor for another beer and the big blonde used a claw to pop it open, handing it to Logan and putting another bottle to his own lips, drinking half and belching loudly.

“See? See, now-now this was . . . this was how it was!” Victor laughed, putting an arm behind his head, “You'n'me'n'booze, reg'lar ol' threesome e'ery night!”

Logan drank down his beer and shook his head, “Yer fun when yer . . . when yer not a total . . . total dick . . . “

“Yer slurrin'.” Victor chuckled, ruffling Logan's hair, “Yer cute when yer d-drunk.”

“Don' call me 'cute', 'm not 'cute', 'm a highly, er, highly _advanc'd_ killin' machine!' Logan shoved at Victor's hand, scowling.

“If-If yer so 'high'n'vanc'd' then how come I c'n beat the shit outta ya?” Victor asked, grabbing Logan by the belt and pulling Logan up onto his stomach, “Yer small 'n' cute.”

“Fuck ya . . . “ Logan swayed a bit atop Victor's middle, “Ya got me drunk . . . “

“Got m'self pret'near drunk too . . . “ Victor chuckled, closing his eyes, “Yer real heavy . . . “

“'s the adamantium.” Logan explained, his brain was fuzzy and he glanced at all the bottles everywhere, “Holy- where'd all the booze come from?”

“We bought it. Well, _I_ bought it.” Victor mumbled and sat up, pulling Logan into his lap and smiling down at him crookedly, “God, I fuckin' _missed_ ya, Jimbo . . . “

Logan wrinkled his nose as he tried to focus on Victor but he was seeing double a bit, “'m name's Logan . . . “

“Mhm.” Victor leaned forward and kissed Logan's forehead, “Sure it is . . . “

Logan felt himself blacking out a second after Victor slumped forward and started to snore.

 


	2. Hungover on Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets some of what he wanted and Victor takes the rest.

Logan woke up to the smell of coffee and he slowly opened his eyes in the wonderfully dim hotel room. He sat up and looked around, the shades were drawn against the bright sunshine and his clothes were a wreck, he grimaced and plucked at one of the holes,

“Creed?”

No answer, but then he picked up on water running and figured that Victor must be showering. Logan got off the floor and went to the duffel he'd dumped by the door, retrieving some jeans and a black t-shirt, changed, then went about looking for the source of the coffee. A fresh was brewing in the small kitchenette, after scouting about for a minute or two, Logan located a mug and poured himself a cup, he leaned against the counter while he waited for the coffee to cool enough to drink and thought about what had happened the night previous.

More importantly, how did it change anything?

Logan snorted and took a careful sip of coffee while he mulled that over, it was bizarre to say the least and as far as love confessions went, well, it was right up there with some of the worst. Sloppy, drunken babbling and fighting but at the same time, what could it hurt? Wouldn't he rather not have to watch his step and keep fighting Creed? It was tiring at the best of times and he'd almost died more than once with Victor pulling back just in time then disappearing for another year . . . and then there was the question of what exactly Victor knew? And how much was real and not fabricated memories?

Logan snorted and took a swallow of coffee, shaking his head as he set the mug down and smoothed his hair back a bit. This was _way_ too much to be thinking about so early after a night of drinking.

He picked his mug back up as the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out with Victor in a towel with his long hair falling in dripping tendrils down his shoulders, the blonde turned and cocked his head back,

“Mornin'.”

“Mm.” Logan waved a hand vaguely as he drank more coffee.

Victor wandered into the bedroom and dropped the towel, moving to rummage through some luggage and producing some jeans and a plain white t-shirt that he quickly changed into. He came back out fully dressed sans shoes and tying up his hair in a bun,

“Pour me some coffee, eh?”

Logan reached for a second mug, filled it, and handed it to Victor, he leaned back on the counter next to Logan, he was too tall so he could practically sit on it like this. Logan looked up at the blonde,

“Now what?”

“Now what, _what_?” Victor mumbled, drinking the hot coffee without waiting for it to cool.

“Now what do we do?”

“Told ya, ball's in yer court,” Victor shrugged, staring at the far wall, “It's up ta ya.”

“What if I say that I want ya ta tell me everythin' then go away ferever?”

“Then I'll do it.” Victor muttered, “Fer a while anyway.”

“What if I want ta know nuthin' an' make ya stay?”

Victor snorted and looked at Logan, eyebrow raised, “Ya won't do that. Ya've wanted answers fer decades an' we both know that the sooner ya get rid o' me the happier ya'll be.”

Logan grimaced, “Not so sure 'bout that second part.”

“Oh no? What changed the opinion ya've held fer over thirty years?” Victor's eyebrow stayed raised but he turned back to the wall.

“ . . . It feels right.”

“What does?”

“This.” Logan gestured between them.

Victor choked on his coffee a bit and set the mug aside, turning to narrow his eyes at Logan, bracing a hip on the counter, “How so? An' since when? An' a lot of other things I'll think ta add ta that in a second.”

“I dunno, it just does, alright?” Logan went to freshen up his mug, glaring at the pot of really strong coffee, “Don' like admittin' it 'r anythin', but it always has, havin' ya around. Always a relief when ya'd pop up on my birthday, just remindin' me yer still out there an' I hadn't lost another part of my past . . . yer the last bit I got that I know fer sure exists. All the hints an' dead-ends, fractured memories an' destroyed or redacted files that I've been chasin' fer so long, the one thing I got that I know is real an' can't get rid of, even when I've wanted ta, was you.”

Victor was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment then Logan felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Even when ya've turned my life all 'round an' fucked me over,” Logan continued, “It still was a moment o' thankin' whatever's out there that yer still alive an' there's still a chance ta remember who I was.”

“I can' make ya any promises, Logan,” Victor said softly, his hand squeezing the shorter man's shoulder lightly, “I only know enough ta make me dangerous an' I only knew ya after we joined the military. Didn' know ya as a kid or anythin'.”

“Fair enough.” Logan took his mug into the living space and sat on the sofa.

Victor followed, slinging himself into the oversized recliner, “So, I guess ya could ask me a few questions an' I'll do my best. 'gain, I don't make any promise that this'll magically make ya remember anythin'.”

Logan nodded and shifted, “How old was I when I joined the military?”

Victor took a moment before answering, “63.”

Logan blinked, “What? How's that pos-”

“Ya were born in 1883, ya joined up with the military in 1943, World War 2.” Victor shrugged, “I was a bit older, knockin' on 70's door. We buddied up when we realized we weren' so diff'rent.”

Logan furrowed his brow, “Alright . . . What happened after the war?”

“ . . . “ Victor cleared his throat, “I wanted ta go ta the West Coast an' ya wanted ta go back ta Canada.”

“So we went our separate ways?”

“Not really.”

“Alright what happened?”

“We got inta a bit o' a fight . . . “ Victor cleared his throat again and shifted, “Ya wanted me ta go with ya an' Silver Fox ta Canada an' I wanted just you ta stay with me. Just with me.”

Logan stared at him, “Alright, so a fallin' out then.”

“Somewhat,” Victor looked incredibly uncomfortable, “I sorta followed ya up there an' . . . tried ta get ya ta come back 'gain.”

“An' I said 'no'?”

“Er . . . “ Victor huffed, “I sorta tried ta get rid o' Fox an' . . . an' sorta thought I killed her.”

Logan blinked, “Oh.”

“Yeh, bein' the idiot I was, I thought that now that there was nuthin' in our way o' bein' t'gether 'gain, ya'd just come home with me. Didn' pan out like that though.”

Logan sat back, “No, I'd say not.”

“Yeah, see why I don' meddle in yer love affairs? Learned my damn lesson.” Victor muttered, “Almost had ta kill ya then an' there cuz ya kept gettin' back up no matter what I fuckin' did. Left ya in the snow an' high-tailed it outta there. Went back ta Seattle, didn' see ya fer a long time after that.”

Logan stared at his hands, “Then what happened?”

Victor shrugged, “Ya worked fer a few diff'rent government branches, did some mercenary work . . . Funny, we bumped inta each other more'n once. Ya started callin' yerself 'Wolverine' after that mess with Weapon X and the Hudson's . . . But then ya remember the rest. I didn' start comin' back until I realized ya weren' gonna come back on yer own . . . only ta find out ya fergot me.”

“So you'n'me were lovers at one point.”

Victor coughed and scratched his stubbly cheek, “Er, well . . . I guess?”

“But you were in love with me . . . weren't ya?” Logan asked, fixing Victor with a probing stare.

Victor was quiet for a long time, staring down at his claws and he breathed out slowly through his nose, “So far as I understand it, yeh, I was. Ya were the first person I ever met that knew what it was like ta go through life as long as I had an' . . . an' ya listened ta me. Didn' treat me like an animal . . . even though by all rights, that's exactly what I am. I remember bein' terrified o' ya an' how much I liked ya an' I blurted it out one night. Ya just smiled an' asked if I wanted ta get a drink.”

Logan and Victor sat drinking the rest of their coffee then Logan rubbed his face, “That's all you know?”

“All I know that's I'm pretty sure is the absolute truth, yeh.” Victor looked up at Logan, “So . . . how do ya feel?”

“No different. I should probably be pissed that ya killed my girlfriend but I don't remember any o' it so not much ta feel there.” Logan looked at Victor, his brow furrowed but he looked more concerned then anything, “Which kinda bothers me.”

“What were ya expectin'? That ya'd magically remem- oh fuck, ya did, didn' ya?”

Logan looked down at his hands, his throat jumped a bit, he put his mug down and covered his face. Victor looked around frantically as Logan started to make a sound that he wasn't prepared to deal with. It wasn't crying or even just sobbing, it was a sound like a wounded animal that was trying to be in distress but also hide, it was a desperate, broken sound. Logan's shoulders shook and his fingertips dug into his scalp as he kept making that _sound_. Victor internally struggled with what to do until he saw big, fat tears falling onto Logan's lap, he grit his teeth and got up, moving to kneel in front of Logan.

What he was about to do had two outcomes and he was braced for at least one of those, he was either going to get socked in the mouth or . . . well he'd just have to see. Victor reached out and put his arms around Logan's shoulder, one hand sliding up to bury itself in Logan's thick hair and he pulled the smaller mutant toward him. It was easier than he thought it would be to bundle Logan into his chest and he let the little runt sob his heart out in frustration.

After a few minutes, Logan quieted down and his breathing leveled out, he turned his head into Victor's shoulder and sighed heavily,

“'m too hungover fer this . . . “

Victor grimaced, “You an' me both.”

Logan let Victor keep him like that for another minute then he pushed back and sat on his heels, staring at Victor's chest,

“ . . . 'm so pissed.”

“Knew ya would be.” Victor murmured.

“Wish it had just worked out.”

“I know.”

“ . . . Vic?”

“Mm?”

“How's Seattle this time o' year?”

Victor's eyes widened and he jerked his head up in surprise, “Huh? Uh, rainy . . . why?”

“Think I need an 'extended vacation'.”

Victor swallowed then smiled, he leaned forward, putting their foreheads together, “Sure thing, cowboy, I'll fix ya up real nice.”

Logan looked up at Victor, “Yer lovin' this, aren'cha?”

“Can ya blame me? Been waitin' ferever ta hear ya say ya want me around.” Victor reached up and cupped Logan's face, “Missed ya so damn much . . . “

Logan smiled a little and chuckled, “Can we get off the floor now?”

“Hopin' ta keep ya on it, ta be honest.” Victor snickered, showing his teeth in a wide grin.

Logan huffed, “Alright, leave off.”

Victor let him go and watched Logan get to his feet, “Gonna be a bit b'fore we can get a flight scheduled, but 'm sure we can find a thing 'r two ta occupy our time.”

Logan cocked an eyebrow as he turned toward the kitchen then snarled when Victor grabbed him from behind and pulled him close again,

“I said 'leave off', Creed, yer pushin' yer luck!”

Victor purred and nuzzled Logan's cheek, “Yer cute when yer pissed at me.”

Now _that_ earned him a sock in the mouth.

 


	3. Rest Stop Sans Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan agrees to go to Victor and strangely enough, doesn't regret it.

Logan looked up from making sure the ratchet strap holding Victor massive bike down in the truck bed was secure to see Victor smoking a cigarette and watching him, they'd tried to get a flight out but due to delays there was no telling when they'd get off the ground so they decided to just drive . . . from Ontario to Seattle . . .

“Gonna be a long trip ta Seattle, Logan, ya got anything ya need ta take care o' b'fore we leave?”

Logan took a slow breath and sighed, “No, we can just go.”

Victor tilted his head back and cocked an eyebrow, his cigarette dangling out of his mouth, “Ya sure 'bout that?”

“Yes.” Logan said more firmly, swallowing.

“A'ight, let's go then.” Victor held his hand out for the keys.

Logan hesitated for a brief moment before he sighed and pulled the truck keys out, tossing them across, he wasn't so sure about all this but what'd he have to lose?

Victor got into the driver's seat and grunted, adjusting the seat as best he could and gritting his teeth, “Goddamn yer short . . . Surprised ya don' use a fuckin' booster seat.”

Logan growled and got in, slamming the truck door shut, “Shut up about my height, Vic.”

Victor smirked and reached over, patting Logan's head, “S'alright, I think it's cute.”

“What'd I say 'bout callin' me 'cute'?” Logan snarled, shoving at Victor's hand.

“Dunno, wasn't listenin'.” Victor chuckled and started the truck, “Eighteen hours ta go.”

Logan grimaced, wondering if maybe he'd made a huge mistake.

* * *

Victor pulled over and grunted, they'd been in the truck for seven hours, except for stopping to piss, gas up and get food every so often, they'd made it a straight trip. The blond grunted again and got out, Logan followed closely behind him and leaned on the hood of the truck, resting his chin on his crossed arms,

“Ya want me ta take a turn?”

Victor stretched his back and shook out his leg, “I'll be fine fer a bit longer, just needed ta stretch. My damn leg's fallin' asleep.”

Logan shifted, staring at Victor's broad back and thinking again to himself that it wasn't too late to turn back, maybe give a call out to whoever was at the Mansion to pick him up in the Blackbird. He was just wondering about who might be there when Victor turned around and smiled at him,

“How ya holdin' up, cowboy?”

Logan felt one corner of his mouth twitch in a sort of smile and he leaned his head back a bit, “'m fine, what 'bout you, old man?”

Victor chuckled, “'m fine.”

The blonde went back to the truck and got in, Logan followed only to frown, leaning on the truck door, “What're ya doin'?”

Victor was stretched out on the seat as best he could with his jacket pillowed behind his back against the driver side door, “Need ta just sit without my legs bein' crammed fer a spell.”

Logan huffed and leaned back on his heels, “That so? Well, fer how long?”

“Dunno, c'mere.” Victor patted his thigh and smiled, “I know yer tired too.”

“I'm not doin' this.” Logan muttered but his resolve wavered ever so slightly as Victor cocked an eyebrow and smirked that stupid, knowing smirk.

“Sure ya will, yer dyin' fer it.” Victor smiled and tilted his head back, “Ya was always a real big cuddler back in the day, how long's it been since someone held ya?”

Logan blinked and scowled but he climbed in, shutting the door behind him and kneeling between Victor's legs, “I dunno why I let ya talk me inta-”

“I'm not talkin' ya inta anythin', yer just bein' stubborn 'bout what ya want.” Victor muttered, his hands resting on his thighs as he stared at Logan, “Closer.”

Logan shifted closer, his hands reaching out to steady himself but Victor got hold of them and pulled Logan all the way over,

“Quit bein' so fuckin' stubborn, ya nit.” Victor snarled, tugging Logan so that the smaller man was sprawled out on top of the blonde with his head pressed into Victor's stomach and his and Victor's legs were hiked up in the cramped space.

Logan snorted and looked up at Victor, “Can it or I'll-”

“Ya won't do nuthin'.” Victor said simply, closing his eyes and folding his hands on top of Logan's shoulders.

Logan blinked and shifted his weight to be more comfortable then sighed, he could feel his face getting hot as he snuggled into Victor, it wasn't hard to imagine them being together, if he was honest with himself, they were too damn similar sometimes for even Logan's liking and . . . they kinda fit. Like physically, he fit perfectly into Victor in this position.

Logan felt himself drifting when he felt something poking him in the stomach, he slowly looked up at Victor and furrowed his brow,

“Ya serious?”

Victor chuckled, his eyes were closed, “Can ya blame me?”

“No, 'm a pretty great catch but right now? Thought you were tired?”

“I am, but I got a hot piece o' ass on my junk, what d'ya want me ta say?” Victor murmured, his hands slid down Logan's back to grab his backside.

Logan huffed, shifting his weight a little, “ . . . couldn' pick a worse location.”

Victor shrugged, “It is what it is, cowboy, 'm a horny sumbitch an' yer finally here with me.”

Logan shifted again and felt his ears reddening, “ . . . could ya maybe . . . move?”

Victor cracked one eye open slowly, “Whatcha mean? There's no space in here.”

“I mean . . . this isn't exactly ideal.”

“Well, no, but like I said, it is what it is.” Victor shrugged again and closed his eye.

Logan shifted, he scooted up further and pressed down into Victor making the blonde grunt and open his eyes, he smirked and leaned forward until they were nose-to-nose,

“Ya packin' heat or are ya just happy ta see me, cowboy?”

Logan narrowed his eyes, “What d'ya think, blondie?”

Victor's hands flexed on Logan's backside and he ground up into the smaller mutant making Logan snarl softly and thrust too,

“I don' wanna cream my pants, 'Tooth.”

“Then take yer piece out an' I'll do this proper.” Victor muttered, shifting to start undoing his belt.

“Hey, 'm not lettin' ya fuck me in the truck-”

“Who said anythin' 'bout fuckin'? Or are ya gaggin' fer it that bad?” Victor smiled lewdly as he pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly, pulling the foreskin back and swiping thumb over the precum beading in his slit.

Logan swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well . . . “

“All in good time, Loges, but when I fuck ya, it's gonna be the right way in a nice big bed. And lube,” Victor smirked, “Gods but I remember fucking b'fore lube was a common thing. Always glad fer yer healin' factor after you an' me got inta a good round o' fuckin'.”

Logan blinked and sat back on his heels, undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his fly, “Yer awfully eager ta get me inta bed, ya sure yer not going inta heat?”

Victor chuckled, leaning forward and sliding his hand up Logan's inner thigh to cup his balls through those tight jeans Logan always wore, the blonde's fingers stroked slowly back and forth, “I've wanted ya back with me fer almost fifty years, Jimmy . . . yer all I think about, all I want, an' now yer here with me . . . course 'm gonna be a horny fool.”

Logan blinked, his ears reddened and he groaned, rolling his hips slightly into Victor's hand, watching the blonde's fingers slid into Logan's boxers to tug his dick out. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together while Victor stroked his fingers slowly up Logan's cock, squeezing the head lightly,

“Shut up an' kiss me, ya big ugly bru-”

Victor pulled Logan deeper into the kiss, their tongues slid past each other and Logan lost his balance, slipping into Victor, but the blonde was ready for it and easily shifted their positions, his massive hand wrapping around both their penises and milking them slowly, deliberately with the kind of pressure that made Logan's hips twitch.

The kiss didn't break for what felt like eternity and Victor put his head back on the window while Logan curled into him, their hips jerking in tandem with Victor's hand, the smaller mutant looked up at Victor and he whined loudly,

“Fuck, Vic, that feels real good . . . “

“I know yer body better'n anyone,” Victor murmured, pressing his nose into Logan's hair, “I know what makes yer knees weak an' yer eyes cross.”

Logan arched his back and growled, “Then hurry up an' do it!”

Victor laughed, his free arm wrapped around Logan's shoulders and pulled him closer to dive back into another deep kiss while his hand on their cocks sped up. Their teeth clicked against each other and Victor bit Logan's tongue until it bled but didn't let the black-haired man pull away, blood dripped down Victor's throat and around the corners of their mouths, the big blonde's eyes rolled back in their sockets and Logan felt Victor's hot spunk on his cock a second before he came as well.

They collapsed on the seat, mouths bloody and cocks rapidly softening, Logan glanced blearily up at Victor, “Ya wipe yer hand on the upholstery and yer finishin' this trip in the bed of the truck regrowin' yer arms.”

Victor cocked an eyebrow and put his hand back on his hip, “Gimme yer shirt then.”

Logan huffed and got on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head only to stop and stare at Victor as the blonde watched with pupils still blown wide,

“What?”

“Nuthin', yer sexy as hell an' I like lookin' at cha.” Victor shrugged, titling his head back.

Logan shifted and handed the shirt over, watching Victor wide his hand off, “Yer pretty good lookin' yerself.”

Victor smiled, “Well, thank y-”

“Fer a big ugly brute, anyway.”

Logan laughed at Victor's scowl and sat back, smacking Victor's legs out of the way while he got his jeans back in order,

“Damn, if looks could kill, my healin' factor would have a run fer it's money!”

Victor did his belt back up and shook his head, “Yer a sassy, spoiled brat, ya know that?”

“An' yer an overly sensitive pussy cat.” Logan smirked and sat back, passing the lighter to Victor when the blonde got a cigarette out, “That was good though.”

Victor glanced sideways at Logan then smirked around the cigarette, “Good, ya always were up fer a lil' bit o' fun on the road.”

Logan blinked and looked at Victor, “So since when were either o' us gay?”

“We're not. I'm not an' yer not. Think the kids call it 'bisexual' or 'pansexual' or somethin'.” Victor shrugged, “'m not particular with who I fuck so much, 's long as there's a hole, I'll fill it. An' you were always lookin' both ways so whatever.”

“Huh.” Logan leaned back, “Makes a lot o' sense I guess.”

Victor smirked, starting the truck and getting back on the road, he put one hand loosely on the steering wheel and flung the other over the back of the seat, “Good.”

Logan blinked at Victor for a moment then scooted over and leaned into the big man's side, eventually sliding down to put his head in Victor's lap, closing his eyes when he felt Victor's hand sink into his hair and card through it absently,

“Eh, wake me up next stop, I'll drive fer a bit.”

“Sure.”

There was a long pause and Victor snickered,

“While yer down there-”

“No.”

“Alright, alright, don' punch me 'gain.” Victor smiled, rolling the window down a smidge to tap the ash off the cigarette.

 


	4. Checked In and Checked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has some explaining to do and Victor takes things too far.

Logan adjusted in his seat and glanced over at the snoring Victor, the big blonde had fallen asleep some time ago. It was strangely cute, if Logan was honest with himself, to see Victor with his face mooshed into the window, arms tucked under his chin, legs pulled up in the relatively cramped space of the truck cab.

He was about to settle in for the rest of the six hours to Seattle when his cellphone started going off. Logan fished it out of his coat pocket just as Victor snorted awake and blinked around,

“Where’re w-”

“Shut it,” Logan snapped and answered the call, “‘lo?”

“Logan, hey you haven’t been answering your phone!”

“Oh, uh, sorry, Kitty, I sorta-”

“I thought you were coming home today?”

“Well, I sorta got sidetracked an’-”

Victor narrowed his eyes and reached over to grab the phone but Logan swatted him back.

“‘Sidetracked’? Did something happen? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, punkin-”

“Do you need back-up? I can literally be there in like, five minutes!”

“Kitty, I’m fine, I just-”

Victor snatched at the phone again and this time managed to get it from Logan,

“Vic, don’-”

Victor leaned away and pressed the reciever to his ear, “Logan’s a bit busy at the moment, why don’cha fuck off fer a bit an’ let him enjoy his vacay, yeh?”

“ . . . who the hell is this?”

Victor chuckled, “Thought ya’d recognize m’voice, kitten.”

“ . . . Sabretooth?”

“Bingo, give the girl a prize!”

“What have you done with Logan? I swear to god if you hurt-”

“VIctor, give me the flamin’ phone, you idjit!” Logan shouted, reaching for his phone.

“Hush, darlin’, yer drivin’ anyway,” Victor smirked, “I haven’ done a thing ta him, kitten . . . yet.”

“You hurt him and you’re dead, you hear me?” Kitty practically shrieked and Logan could hear her moving quickly.

“I ain’t gonna hurt him, sweetie, we’re just catchin’ up.” Victor explained in an overly conversational tone, still smiling as he examined the claws on his other hand.

“Logan, can you hear me?” Kitty shouted making Victor jerk his head away from the phone irritably.

“I can hear ya just fine, Kitty,” Logan said loudly, glaring at Victor, “I’m alright, really, just don’t panic-”

“‘Don’t panic’? Are you crazy? This is _Sabretooth_ we’re talking about here!”

“I am sittin’ _right here_.” Victor muttered, holding the phone away from his ear, glaring at Logan.

“Give me the phone, Creed,” Logan snapped, mildly surprised when Victor actually handed it over, Logan rolled his eyes and tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear, “Look, punkin, I’m not hurt, I’m tryin’ ta figure some things out an’ . . . an’ Victor’s helpin’ me.”

There was a long pause and then a sigh, “Logan . . . is this a good idea?”

“I don’ know yet, alright? Just give me some time, I’ll let ya know if anythin’ happens.”

“You promise?”

Logan smiled fondly, “I promise.”

“Good because I don’t trust Sabretooth and I think you should come home right now.”

“Duly noted.” Logan nodded slightly and licked his lips, “I’ll let ya know when I get ta where we’re goin’.”

“ . . . alright, be safe.”

“I will, punkin, talk ta ya later.”

“Bye.”

Logan hung up then glared at Victor who glared right back,

“Now you lissen here, Creed, if there’s one thing ‘m not gonna put up with, it’s scaring my friends an’ makin’ ‘em worry!”

“Ya could tell her the truth.” Victor snapped back, his claws flexing.

“What’re ya talkin’ about? I told her what she needed ta know.” Logan frowned, turning his eyes back to the road.

“Couldn’a killed ya ta mention that we’re, I dunno, gettin’ _friendly_?” Victor pressed.

Logan huffed and shook his head, “They don’t need ta know all that just yet, lemme ease inta this, alright?”

Victor stared at Logan for a few breaths then snorted and turned his glare out the window, “Whatever.”

“Don’t go gettin’ sore on me over this, Vic,” Logan mumbled, shaking his head, “It’s not personal, ‘m just not sure what this all is an’ how I-”

“I jerked us off.” Victor pointed out.

“Yeah, ya did an’ it was great, but I-”

“So what’s it gonna take then?” Victor snapped, glaring at Logan, “How much do I gotta do ta convince ya ‘m not foolin’?”

“Ya don’t hafta do anythin’,” Logan groaned, “I’m just not sure!”

“So how can I make ya ‘sure’ then?” Victor growled, his voice hitched a bit.

Logan blinked, glancing at Victor and sighed, “Yer that upset, huh?”

“Yes!” Victor snapped, “Why wouldn’ I be?”

There was a long beat of silence and Logan grimaced,

“It’s not you, Vic, it’s me, alright? Just gimme some time ta sort all this out.”

“I . . . I guess I waited this long, I can wait a bit longer.” Victor mumbled, turning more to the door, sighing heavily.

Logan grimaced, “I’m sor-”

“Don’t. It’s fine, I’ll get over it.”

Logan nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the road, “Alright.”

* * *

“Turn here.”

“Here? Ya sure abo-”

“Yeh, turn here.” Victor pointed again, giving Logan a look.

Logan pulled up to a house that was larger than he thought even the X-Mansion was, “Ya live here? Seriously?”

“Yeh, most times. Got houses in a couple places but I like Seattle the best.” Victor pushed out of the truck once they'd parked, “Ya can drive round and drop yer truck off in the garage.”

“Alright . . . “ Logan followed the direction Victor pointed and put his truck in a row of expensive looking vehicles ranging from a Camero to an old classic Cadillac, he whistled lowly as he wandered up to the door into the mansion, shaking his head slightly. If you could say anything about the big blonde, Victor had good taste.

* * *

 Logan and Victor ate dinner then he was shown around most of the manor,

“Most areas been sealed off since I don' use 'em all an' it's expensive ta heat everythin'.” Victor explained, “C'mon, yer room is this way.”

“My room?” Logan shouldered his duffel.

Victor cocked an eyebrow and turned to regard Logan curiously, “Yeh, yer room, it's just down the hall from mine.”

“Wouldn't it save time just to stay in yer room?” Logan tilted his hat back.

“Sure it would, but I didn' figure ya was ready fer that just yet on account'a you bein' so damn uncomfortable with us.” Victor crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed.

Logan huffed, “I'm workin' on it, alright?”

“An' ya wanna share a room?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, fuck it.” Victor shrugged and continued down the hall to a pair of massive doors that he shoved open onto an equally large Master bedroom.

There was a four-poster bed with rich red duvet in the middle of the far wall with large windows overlooking the backyard, an expansive fireplace stretched over the East wall and the West side had a wet bar and small lounge area. There was a door leading off next to the bar that Logan assumed was to a private bathroom.

“Wow . . . “

“Yer room was gonna be the second biggest one, so don' go thinkin' I wasn' gonna spoil ya or nuthin'.” Victor moved to the bed and sat down to take his boots off, “The pool is downstairs next ta the garage, got a sauna and gym down there too, if yer interested.”

“Right . . . “ Logan took his hat and coat off and dropped them on one of the large plush armchairs.

Victor stretched his legs and sighed, “Oh . . . I got a girl that comes by in the mornin' . . . Birdie's her name, don' pay her no mind, she just . . . _helps_ me.”

Logan cocked an eyebrow and held a cigar up and lit it when Victor gave him a nod, “'Helps you'? With what?”

Victor shifted and cleared his throat, “Got a lot in my head, Loges, a _lot_ that's fightin' fer control an' fer front an' center . . . sometimes my head hurts so bad from it all that I go inta kind o' catatonic state . . . she's a psychic, helps me sort and suppress stuff.”

Logan blinked, “Why? I mean, why does she have to-”

“Just be grateful yer mind was wiped,” Victor interjected, “Let's ya think straight, be yerself, I remember too much all at once an' it tears my mind apart. It's probably ta yer benefit that yer precious Professor can' get through it all.”  
Logan puffed on his cigar for a bit then moved to stand in front of Victor, the blonde slid some of his long hair behind a pointed ear and cocked his head,

“Ya want somethin'?”

“Take yer clothes off.” Logan murmured, the cigar clenched tightly in his teeth.

Victor nodded and started to undo his belt without asking any questions then looked up once he was bare-ass naked,

“Now what?”

Logan walked over to the bar and put his cigar out in an ash tray, took a deep breath and went back to the bed. The shorter mutant pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, Victor reached out and slowly ran his claws over Logan's hairy chest and stomach, his fingers slipping lightly under Logan's waistband, he smiled as Logan undid his own belt and shoved his jeans to his ankles, Victor leaned back as Logan kicked his pants off his feet and crawled up onto the big blonde's lap,

“Well, now, startin' ta think there's somethin' on yer mind.”

Logan shook his head, “Do ya gotta talk all the time?”

Victor chuckled lowly, “I'm good at filling two things, silence and holes, so which do ya want?”

“ . . . ya think yer pretty fuckin' smooth, don'cha?” Logan grumbled, his fingers stroking over Victor's chest.

“Yeh, I do, now answer me.”

Logan shifted and sat back on Victor's thighs, “I want ya ta eat my ass out.”

Logan snarled as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed on his stomach, he was about to flip over and give Victor a piece of his mind when two big hands grabbed onto his thighs and spread them. Victor tugged Logan down on the bed until his feet were planted on the floor and spread wide, Victor knelt between Logan's feet and chuckled, working some saliva up and spitting on Logan's asshole.

“Ya could just say 'okay', ya knoooOH!” Logan grit his teeth and fisted the duvet as Victor's rough tongue dragged slowly up his taint to his hole, “FUCK!”

Victor snickered and buried his face into Logan's ass, not deeming to comment further until Logan was snarling with toes curling and cock hard, the blonde leaned back, rifling in his discarded jeans' pocket for a hair tie to do his long locks up with then went back at it, one hand slipping down to jack Logan's cock until the Wolverine was a writhing, moaning, sweaty mess.

Victor's tongue slipped in a bit and then he stood up and leaned over Logan, pressing his whole weight down on the smaller man, one hand sliding up to wrap around Logan's neck while the other was still holding Logan's cock,

“Hold still.”

Logan balked and glared up at Victor, “What're ya- AGH! FUCK STOP IT!”

Victor shoved the head of his cock into Logan's stretched hole again, “I said 'hold still'! This'll go a lot sooner if ya just hold still!”

“And I said 'stop it'!” Logan roared and he tried to dislodge Victor's hands then he stopped and moaned brokenly, pushing back on Victor.

Victor smirked and curled himself over Logan's back, he started to thrust slowly as Logan became a twitching, sweating mess,

“Told ya.”

Logan grunted in lieu of answering and gripped the bed so tightly that his claws poked through his skin a little bit, his teeth clenched and he panted, feeling Victor's hand on his throat flexing and the blonde's long claws digging into his skin.

Victor snarled softly in Logan's ear and bit down on his shoulder while his hips snapped even faster until he snarled and came. He relaxed on top of Logan and started to jack the smaller man off, still gripping Logan's neck tightly. Victor kissed Logan's jaw while he swiped a thumb over the head of Logan's cock,

“Ya close?”

Logan nodded, his teeth still clenched tightly, “Faster.”

Victor smirked, his hand working at Logan even faster under Logan started to hump into his hand then the smaller mutant snarled, arched his back and came onto the red duvet. Victor chuckled and pulled out then fell over backward when Logan whipped around and punched him, breaking his nose,

“FUG!” Victor snarled as he quickly set his nose before it could heal crooked.

“I said 'stop'!” Logan shouted, claws unsheathing and teeth bared.

“An' I sed 'relags'.” Victor muttered, “I knowd wud 'm doin'.”

“Fuck you!” Logan snarled and stormed to where the bathroom was, slamming the door behind him.

“Ah, c'mon, Logan, don' be like that . . . “ Victor got up and followed him, growling irritably when the doorknob wouldn't turn, “Unlock the door.”

“No, get lost fer a bit b'fore I gut ya.”

Victor blinked and leaned on the doorjamb, “ . . . are ya that mad at me?”

“Yeh, I am!”

Victor rubbed his face and grimaced, “'m . . . 'm sorry, Logan, I didn' mean ta . . . I thought that was what ya wanted.”

The door opened, Logan leaned back and snorted, “Yer full'a shit.”

“'m serious.” Victor defended, “I . . . I keep thinkin' o' ya like how ya used ta be an' I ferget yer not the same person. Jimmy liked makin' me fight fer it, he always said 'no' but didn' mean it an' yer not him. 'm sorry, I won' do that again.”

Logan blinked and nodded, “Alright, I believe you.”

The corner of victor's mouth twitched a bit and he cleared his throat, “Want a drink?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

 


	5. Distance and Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan sets a few boundaries and Victor opens up.

After the sex, Victor and Logan drank and hung around in Victor's bedroom in front of the fireplace, Victor was stretched out on his stomach, his arms folded under his head and his eyes were closed. Logan was sitting in front of him staring into the fire and smoking,

“So,” He looked at Victor to see if the big man was awake and sure enough the blonde opened an eye and looked up at Logan, “Ya live all alone in this big ol' house?”

“Mostly. Can' stand most people's comp'ny.” Victor muttered.

Logan puffed on his cigar and glanced over his shoulder at Victor, “What 'bout this 'Birdie' girl?”

“Notice she ain't here right now?” Victor grunted and rolled onto his side.

“You an' her ever-”

“An' if we did?” Victor cocked an eyebrow, “Like ya never fucked other people.”

Logan snorted, “She won' be too heart-broken about us, will she? 'm always wary of psychics.”

Victor laughed shortly and sat up, “Her an' me ain't an 'item', Logan, we fucked 'round when we were in the mood fer it, that's all. Yer puttin' too much thought inta it.”

Logan shrugged, “I just know I wouldn' much like it if I came round an' the person I sleep with is suddenly datin-”

Victor's eyes snapped open and Logan choked on smoke and started coughing harshly, quickly putting his cigar out before he dropped it on the carpet, Victor turned and stared at Logan, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were wide,

“Suddenly _what_?”

Logan regained use of his lungs and grimaced, “Well, I mean-”

“What were ya gonna say?” Victor pressed.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and scowled, “I dunno, I figure since we've had sex an' I came this far with ya that we might as well . . . be datin' or . . . sumthin'.”

Victor's face broke into a sort of smirking-smile-snarl combination that Logan wasn't too sure about but the big man bowled him over and started nuzzling his face,

“Heh, knew ya couldn' deny it ferever!” Victor chuckled in Logan's ear, his arms wrapping around the shorter man.

Logan pushed on Victor then sighed, “Look . . . about earlier though.”

Vicotr blinked and immediately sobered, sitting up and looking guilty, “Said I was sorry.”

“I realize that but we need ta set up some fuckin' boundaries, literally.” Logan said, pointing an accusing finger at Victor.

“Fair 'nough. What do ya want?”

“I want ya ta listen ta me.” Logan said, crossing his arms.

“I will.” Victor assured, nodding quickly.

“Good.” Logan sniffed and leaned back on his hands, “An' if yer with me, that's it, no foolin' around.”

Victor made a grumbling-snarl sound but nodded, “Alright, monogamy it is.”

“An' no evil shit.”

Victor's eyebrow rose, “Define 'evil shit'.”

“I mean anythin' that would get my team called on ya. Mystique calls, ya hang up. Magneto calls, ya hang up. Anyone I have ta beat ta a pulp on the reg calls, ya hang the fuck up.”

There was silence as Victor stared at Logan,

“I am _not_ gonna start playin' fer the White Hats, Logan.”

“I didn' ask ya ta join the X-men, I asked ya ta not make me throw yer ass in prison.” Logan snapped.

“Well yer pretty damn near givin' me a goddamn Institute letter jacket.” Victor accused, “An' mercenary works how 'm gonna keep ya in silks, ungrateful bitch that yer turnin' out ta be.”

“Ya can still do mercenary work, just make sure it ain't someone I know or me, alright?” Logan rolled his eyes.

Victor snorted, “Haven' had a hit on ya in years, babe, might be fun tho'.”

“No.” Logan said shortly.

“Oh c'mon! Why don' ya cut my balls off too while yer at it!” Victor threw his hands up in exasperation and glared into the fire.

“Because they'd grow back. I just don' wanna be the reason yer in prison, alright? Can ya at least do that much fer me?” Logan asked, but he was starting to lose his temper.

Victor sighed, “Alright, I'll do it fer ya but if Raven calls, I do kinda have ta take it.”

Logan snorted, “Why's that? She got somethin' on ya?”

Victor grimaced and cleared his throat, “ . . . sorta.”

There was a beat of silence and Logan leaned forward, “What's Mystique got on ya, Victor?”

“ . . . my son, Graydon.” Victor said softly, staring down at his claws.

Logan's eyes widened, “I didn' know ya had a k-”

“Yeah, well there's a reason fer that.” Victor interjected, pulling his hair out of the ponytail and plaiting it absentmindedly.

“When were ya gonna tell me ya got a kid?”

“Soon, not now, but I was gonna let ya know, I swear.” Victor looked up at Logan, “It ain't easy . . . “

“Where is he?” Logan asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“With her an' her girl, Destiny,” Victor shrugged, “she don' tell me where that is an' I don' really wanna know. I get the kid sometimes, most times it's just a phonecall.”

“That ain't right.”

“No, it's fine,” Victor propped his cheek up on his fist, “Honestly, b'tween the two o' us, she's at least a stable person that can raise a kid. She did alright with Rogue an' Destiny is there all'a time.”

“How old is he?”

“Seven.” Victor mumbled, “Course, I saw him last when he was . . . what? Four? Five? I don' remember.”

“Is he a mutant?” Logan shifted to get up and get a beer for them both.

“Dunno, sometimes it don' take til puberty.” Victor sighed and nodded his thanks when Logan handed him a beer, “We been seriously talkin' about givin' him up though.”

Logan stopped with the lip of the beer bottle almost to his mouth and stared at Victor, “Why?”

“Because o' all the people on this planet the two least qualified ta raise a lil kid, is us. Raven doesn' really wanna do the motherhood thing again an' . . . I dunno, I ain't equipped fer that.”

Logan set his beer down, “Vic, why don' ya give yerself a chance at least?”

“Cuz I been there done that, I remember losin' my temper an' doin' terrible things ta people close ta me.” Victor took a long swallow from the beer and leaned back on one of the armchairs, “An' it ain' cuz we don' want him neither, just think he'd be better off.”

" . . . Yer scared."

"Ta death."

Logan slowly drank his own beer and stared into the fire, “I'm sorry.”

“Don' be, Raven an' I fucked up, we weren' thinkin' we just did what we did an' we made a mistake. Now we're tryin' ta make up fer it an' maybe that means givin' Graydon ta a family that can give him what we can't.”

“ . . . will I ever meet him?” Logan asked quietly.

Victor shrugged, “I can talk to Raven and Destiny so maybe? She's sorta relaxed her hatred fer yer pals since they take such good care'a Rogue.”

Logan finished his beer and scooted over to lean back on Victor, “Did I . . . have any kids before?”

“None that ya don' already know about.”

“So just Daken, good ta know,” Logan closed his eyes as Victor put his arms around Logan, “What about ya? Did ya or do ya have more kids?”

Victor was quiet for a longer time then Logan thought meant 'no', he slowly turned around and looked at Victor,

“Vic?”

“Clarice.”

“What?”

“Daughter. Clarice. Or Blink or whatever she goes by these days.” Victor murmured, “Ain't seen her in a bit, but then the girl always was one ta pop in an' out when she wanted. Good kid, that one.”

“How old is she?”

“Fifteen. Gonna be sixteen soon tho'. Maybe she'll come round fer it.” Victor smiled fondly into the fire.

“Oh, what's she doin' when she isn't here?”

“Dunno, hero stuff, she was runnin' round with some hero types in another dimension or sumthin' last I talked ta her. Ya'd like her, she's a real do-gooder, not like her old man, but we don' talk too much bout it.” Victor put his chin on Logan's shoulder, “Don' really like her boyfriend all that much but she's her own woman, ain't gonna tell her how ta live her life.”

Logan chuckled, “I never in a million years thought I'd be sittin' in front o' a fire, cuddlin' buck naked an' talkin' 'bout kids with ya.”

“Kind o' a head-trip, ain't it?” Victor chuckled and kissed Logan's cheek, “We should get ta bed, Birdie is a right bitch if I ain't up when she gets here in the mornin'.”

“Alright.” Logan got up, watching the big blonde get to his feet and they headed to the massive bed.

Victor turned down the duvet and slid in with Logan following after him, throwing an arm around Victor's waist and putting his head on the big man's chest, listening to Victor's steady heartbeat until he felt himself getting drowsy, Victor's claws carded through Logan's hair slowly and he sighed contentedly,

“Odds are, Clarice will probably show up when I least expect it. Last time she blinked inta the house I was eatin' a raw steak in the buff. Little shit took a picture an' yukked it up fer a good hour.” He chuckled and pressed his nose into Logan's forehead, “I hope ya like my kids, they're good kids despite e'erythin'.”

“I'm sure yer a great dad, no matter how much ya deny it.” Logan mumbled, closing his eyes.

“ . . . I try.” Victor whispered.

 


	6. Jealous Streaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets his hackles raised and makes the best of a sticky situation.

Logan got up early to get his morning run in, he wasn’t surprised to find Victor had already woken up and wasn’t in their room, he had a feeling that the big blonde didn’t sleep too well. The stocky Canadian made his way downstairs to the in-home gym and put a towel on one of the treadmills before toeing off his shoes and hopping on.

“You really shouldn’t run without shoes.”

Logan whipped around and blinked uneasily as a tall, blonde woman in sweats and a baggy shirt that he didn’t think was hers, stepped up to the other treadmill,

“ . . . an’ ya are?”

“Birdy. You must be Logan, Victor told me you would be here.” She tied up her long hair and looked him up and down, “You aren’t his normal kind of . . . _companion_ , he seemed pretty protective of you.”

Logan’s eyebrow rose, “He bring a lotta guys home?”

Birdy shrugged, “Not often, usually younger and bigger, no offense.”

“None taken,” Logan got on his treadmill, “What ‘bout ya?”

“What about me?” She did the settings and the tread started to move.

“He said ya two get inta it sometimes.”

They walked in silence for a bit to warm up, Birdy glanced at Logan,

“Are you gonna be okay with my answer?”

“Scout’s honor.” Logan nodded but his heart skipped a beat and it had nothing to do with the treadmill picking up speed.

“This is his shirt. I don’t know where mine is or my bra.” Birdy also started to run, “But it wasn’t so bad this time as it can be.”

Logan started and forgot to keep walking so that he almost tripped into the console, “What?!”

Birdy cocked an eyebrow, looking genuinely confused, “You surprised?”

“I- But he- What are ya sayin’?” Logan turned his treadmill off.

Birdy kept running, not looking at Logan now, “It was an accident-”

“An ‘accident’? What’d he do? Trip into yer snatch?” Logan’s voice pitched a bit higher.

Birdy’s head snapped up and whipped around, her hand slammed down on the console to stop the treadmill and she turned around to stare open-mouthed at Logan, “I beg your _pardon_?”

Logan grit his teeth, “After that big stupid jerk promised me he’d keep it in his pants, I’ll-”

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about?” Birdy snapped.

“Oh don’ act so damn innocent, yer wearin’ _his_ clothes fer fuck sake!” Logan snapped back, stepping closer.

“That’s because he shredded mine!” Birdy shouted, lifting the shirt to show off some scratching.

“So ya like it rough, how does that make it be-”

“Oh my god, you think we were having sex?” Birdy wrinkled her nose, “Grow up! Victor and I only have sex when he gets in his vulnerable state. This time he _attacked_ me.”

Logan blinked, his shoulders relaxing, “Oh, ’m sorry.”

Birdy narrowed her eyes then shook her head, “You and him are made for each other.”

“Normally ’m not that much a jerk, I swear.” Logan grimaced, “Are ya alright?”

Birdy shrugged, crossing her arms, “He conked out pretty easy this time so I was lucky, sometimes it takes me a lot longer to knock him out if he’s in a bad enough rage.”

“He ever hurt ya?”

“Not normally, I’m pretty quick but today was a really bad day for Mr. Creed.”

“An’ what’re his ‘vulnerable states’?” Logan tilted his head back.

“When we stumble on something he can’t deal with,” Birdy sighed, looking off to the side, “Something painful or traumatic, he gets clingy and cries and needs to be held and sometimes it just ends up with us having sex. It isn’t really a big deal and he’s usually half out of his mind when we do it, just him running on instinct and me having a good time.”

They were quiet for a moment then Logan cleared his throat, “Where is he now?”

“Sleeping off a really bad psychic migraine that I gave him in one of the front rooms, it’s a bit trashed at the moment.”

Logan nodded, “Right . . . “

“You can go find him if you want, but he’ll probably be out for at least an hour.” Birdy shrugged and turned back to the treadmill, starting it back up.

“Think I’ll do just that.” Logan muttered and turned to go.

* * *

He found Victor fast asleep, flat on his back with no clothes on, or at least his clothes were shredded to the point of being useless. Logan slowly moved into the room and sure enough, it was a mess with broken furniture and torn up carpeting everywhere. Logan slowly moved to kneel next to Victor, his hand reaching out and gently stroking some of VIctor’s long hair off his face,

“I dunno how ya manage ta get all ripped up but yer hair is never messed with.”

“Cuz I like my hair too damn much.” Victor mumbled then turned and curled around Logan, “Ya met Birdy?”

“Yeah . . . “ Logan grimaced, “Had a bit o’ a misunderstandin’ at the first but I think things’re fine.”

Victor slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Logan, “She alright?”

“Yeah, she’s got some scratches but she’s alright.”

“Mh, good, I let her off easy this time . . . remind me ta writer her a fat check this time.” Victor sighed.

“Will do.”

Logan gently massaged Victor’s scalp until the big man was purring softly, his eyes softly closed and his face relaxed. Logan slowly leaned forward,

“Birdy said it was a bad day today.”

Victor snorted and cracked open one eye, “Yeh.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Just ol’ memories o’ when I was little. Not much ta tell just a lotta shit.” Victor mumble.

“So ‘no’?”

“No.”

They were quiet a moment longer then Logan cleared his throat, “If it wasn’ a bad day . . . if ya’d had a . . . _vulnerable_ day . . . would she be scratched up fer another reason?”

Victor slowly, shakily sat up, fixing Logan with a bleary-eyed stared, “Can I be completely honest with ya?”

Logan swallowed, “Yeah.”

“She might. I don’ exactly got a lotta control, Logan, ‘m usually hangin’ by a thread most times an’ the rest o’ the time . . . best not ta think ‘bout it too much.” Victor shook his head, “Birdy’s been ‘round fer a spell now an’ she likes it well enough, I guess ‘m really good when ‘m like that.”

“No.” Logan said firmly.

“Eh?” Victor looked and furrowed his brow.

“From now on when Birdy comes fer an appointment, ‘m in the room, got it?” Logan pointed at Victor.

Victor nodded slowly, “Alright.”

“Alright.”

Victor licked his lips, “Best prep yer asshole then cuz I don’ know how much preppin’ I’ll be willin’ or able ta do.”

“What makes ya think yer gonna be the one doin’ the fuckin’?” Logan cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side.

Victor’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times, “Oh is that right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Logan thrust out his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

Victor’s face broken into a wicked grin and he crawled forward until they were nose-to-nose, “Ya’ll have ta tie me up fer that, Feral-Victor doesn’ like gettin’ dominated.”

“Reckon with the right discipline, ‘Feral-Victor’ will like it well enough.” Logan growled and clicked his teeth at VIctor.

“Oh ya think so do ya?” VIctor sat back, “Jokin’ aside, Loges, ya better be sure an’ ya better be ready ta take what I got cuz I don’ much like gettin’ loose on the populace, coverin’ carnage up is expensive an’ if ya can’ handle me then Birdy will.”

Logan shifted a bit and leaned back, “Would . . . would Feral-Victor share?”

Victor blinked in genuine surprise and he licked his lips, “Ya, uh, ya suggestin’ a . . . a three-way?”

“Well way I fig’re,” Logan shrugged, “She treats it like a business transaction ta begin with an’ I still like women so why not? She’s a good lookin’ lady with spunk.”

Victor shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, “I could put a bug in her ear ‘bout it, if yer really interested. She doesn’ want any attachments tho, no datin’, no relationship, an’ nothin’ outside o’ when her appointments are. She ain’t interested in me beyond a quick fuck an’ a paycheck an’ we both like it that way.”

Logan nodded slowly, “Might be fun ta give it a whirl. So long as ‘m involved, I don’ have a problem with it.”

“Alright, now shush an’ lemme sleep off the rest o’ this headache, eh?” Victor mumbled and slid back down to flop half onto Logan’s lap.

Logan leaned back against what was left of a sofa and ran his hands over Victor’s broad shoulders, “Ya go ‘head an’ sleep, I’ll look after ya.”

Victor smiled and closed his eyes, “Oh, my hero.”


End file.
